Rocky Mountain Yiiiii!
Rocky Mountain Yiiiii! is the thirteenth episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise The kids take a vacation to the Pratt's ski lodge, but they're not the only ones. Pretty soon the ghost of Jeremiah Pratt shows up to look for his lost caravan and a fortune in gold. Synopsis Two male skiiers are scared away by the Ghost of Jeremiah Pratt who wants them off his mountain. The gang have arrived at Pratt's Peak Lodge and are planning to enjoy some skiing, while also noticing how deserted it is despite being the height of the season. The housekeeper, Mrs. Winters tells the gang they are in grave and tries to get them to leave, but the lodge owner, Noah Reed, says they have nothing to worry about and invites them inside. Mrs. Winters and Noah tell the gang about the ghost of Jerimiah Pratt, believing him to be the cause of the empty lodge, although Noah thinks Mrs. Winters is just being superstitious. The gang then meet Will Henry the ski instructor who says there's no such things as ghosts. While Shaggy, Scooby, & Scrappy are getting their room ready, they find Jeremiah Pratt's ghost. While Scooby, Shaggy, & Scrappy go skiing down a big hill, they met the ghost again and they hid in a cave. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls found Jerimiah's old diary. A missing page was talking about eagles. Then they found some dynamite in the same cave Shaggy, Scooby & Scrappy were hiding Shaggy and Scooby who was carrying Scrappy were on another chase with the ghost. The ghost knocked Shaggy & the dogs in the snow and Mrs. Winters told the rest of the gang to heat up. In the heating room, Shaggy found the ghost again. He and the dogs were running so fast, they accidentally crashed into a lot of skis. Daphne & Velma were cleaning up the skis. Then Velma noticed the letters WHP on Will Henry's skis, which means Will Henry isn't Will's full name. At night, the suspects and Velma heard a rumble and noticed the lost wagon of Jerimiah Pratt. But it was really Shaggy & Scooby holding the cover of it. Then the ghost appeared and an avalanche begun. The gang and the ghost hopped on the real wagon without its cover and fell into the snow. The ghost was stuck in a frozen tree trunk. Fred figured that WHP on the ski instructor's skis stands for Will Henry Pratt. Fred unmasked the ghost as Will, great great great grandson of Jerimiah Pratt, who was after some gold coins called Eagles, which are in Jerimiah's wagon. He dressed up as the ghost of his great great great grandfather to scare away tourists so nobody but him can search for the gold. Velma told Will that the gold is government shipment and belongs to Uncle Sam. Scooby and Shaggy use a parachute for their skiing. Cast and characters Villains * Ghost of Jeremiah Pratt/Will Henry Pratt Suspects Culprits Locations * Pratt's Peak Lodge * Jeremiah Pratt's cabin Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * TBA Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills compilation DVD set released October 16, 2012. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes